


You can leave your hat on

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Surprises
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Che razza di compleanno aveva passato.L’unica speranza che poteva ancora avere a quel punto, era che Kei si fosse ricordato di che giorno fosse e che lo aspettasse in casa con la cena pronta.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	You can leave your hat on

**_~ You can leave your hat on ~_ **

Kota quella sera aveva più voglia del solito di tornare a casa.

Quella giornata non era iniziata nel migliore dei modi, e se possibile era continuata ancora peggio.

Le riprese per lo Yan Yan Jump si erano protratte più a lungo del previsto, e lui si sentiva completamente distrutto.

Probabilmente aveva anche la febbre, ma non si sarebbe preoccupato comunque di misurare la temperatura.

Qualunque cosa fosse, non era di certo niente che una buona notte di sonno al caldo sotto le coperte non potesse guarire.

Fissò il cielo, prima di entrare nel portone di casa; vide le nuvole cominciare a diradarsi dopo un’intera giornata di pioggia fitta, ma la cosa non aiutò a farlo sentire più allegro.

L’aria era ancora intrisa d’umidità, e lui la sentiva entrare fino alle ossa, cosa che non faceva altro che acuire la voglia di infilarsi nel proprio letto in men che non si dica.

Che razza di compleanno aveva passato.

L’unica speranza che poteva ancora avere a quel punto, era che Kei si fosse ricordato di che giorno fosse e che lo aspettasse in casa con la cena pronta.

Non chiedeva nient’altro, tutto qui, sebbene il fatto che quella mattina il fidanzato non l’avesse nemmeno chiamato per fargli gli auguri non lasciasse presagire niente di buono.

Non appena messo piede in casa tuttavia, si rese conto immediatamente del fatto che qualcosa non andava.

L’appartamento era completamente immerso nel buio e nel silenzio; Kota cercò di ricordare se Kei gli avesse detto di avere qualcosa da fare quella sera, ma non gli sovvenne nulla.

“Grandioso!” esclamò a voce alta, sentendo il bisogno di sfogarsi. “Dopo oggi mi ci voleva proprio tornare a casa e rimanere da solo, mentre lui è chissà dove” continuò a parlare, accendendo la luce dell’ingresso e prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca, componendo il numero di Kei. “Avanti, rispondi... sono certo che sei uscito a cena con Yuya senza dirmi niente, ci scommetto tutto quello che...” s’interruppe, sentendo un rumore provenire dalla salotto.

Tese le orecchie, perplesso, riconoscendo la suoneria del cellulare di Kei.

Continuò a camminare, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, fino a quando non raggiunse il salotto.

Quando sentì delle mani sulle proprie spalle trasalì, lanciando un grido strozzato, prima di rendersi conto del fatto che a toccarlo era stato il fidanzato.

“Kei!” si lamentò, cercando di voltarsi verso di lui, senza che l’altro glielo permettesse. “Mi hai fatto prendere un accidente, che cosa diavolo...” cominciò a dire, prima che l’altro gli chiedesse silenzio.

“Aspetta Ko. Non dire niente e non fare niente. Fidati di me, non te ne pentirai” gli mormorò, suadente, all’altezza di un orecchio.

Kota fece una smorfia, ma non protestò.

Non senza remore poi, si lasciò bendare, e poi condurre in avanti da una mano di Kei sulla propria schiena, fino a quando non si ritrovò seduto su una sedia.

Attese, sempre più perplesso, mentre il più piccolo gli legava le mani dietro la schiena con quella che dalla consistenza gli parve essere una cravatta.

Lo sentì allontanarsi, girare per la stanza, e gli sembrò di sentire il rumore dell’accendino, ma non ne era sicuro.

Era sempre più perplesso da quel suo comportamento, ma quando si trattava di Kei e quando decideva di sorprenderlo, sapeva bene che era meglio non porsi domande.

Sapeva che il più piccolo aveva ragione, e che non se ne sarebbe pentito.

Quando si avvicinò di nuovo, Kei gli passò le mani dietro la testa, lentamente, slegando la benda e lasciando finalmente che lo guardasse, che guardasse la stanza intorno a sé.

Kota spalancò gli occhi, abituandoli alla penombra del salotto.

Decine di candele erano sparse in punti strategici della stanza, dandogli la possibilità di vedere con precisione che cosa stesse accadendo ma al contempo creando atmosfera.

E Kei era...

Dovette deglutire più e più volte mentre continuava a guardarlo, cercando in ogni modo di non perdere il controllo.

Il freddo provato fino a pochi minuti prima, l’umidità che lo aveva fatto sentire uno straccio, sembravano essere completamente spariti.

Al loro posto, Kota cominciava a sentire caldo, e parecchio, tanto da fargli desiderare di liberarsi da quella sedia, strapparsi i vestiti di dosso, strapparli di dosso a Kei e farlo suo in quel preciso istante.

Il più piccolo indossava un paio di pantaloni neri, attillati abbastanza da stuzzicare la sua fantasia, e una camicia bianca, semplice, insieme ad una cravatta il cui nodo era tenuto lento, che scendeva lungo il suo sterno in una linea perfetta, sottolineando quel corpo che presto avrebbe rischiato di farlo impazzire.

Sentiva il proprio sesso cominciare ad indurirsi, costretto dai boxer e dai jeans, e sapeva già che di lì a poco la sensazione sarebbe stata pressoché insopportabile.

Alzò gli occhi in direzione del fidanzato, con aria supplice.

“Kei...” mormorò, agitandosi come per liberarsi dalla cravatta che gli teneva legati i polsi, non ottenendo altro risultato che quello di far scoppiare il più piccolo a ridere.

Fece qualche passo verso di lui, lento, sensuale, chinandosi per posargli le braccia sulle spalla, il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo.

“Buon compleanno, Ko” mormorò, posandogli un casto bacio sulle labbra.

Indietreggiò poi, afferrando il telecomando dello stereo dal tavolino di fronte al divano ed accendendolo, lasciando partire la musica.

Era un ritmo lento, sensuale, composto per lo più di bassi. Kei rimase a circa un metro di distanza da lui, vicino al divano, cominciando a muoversi sulla base di quella stessa musica.

Si portò le mani sul bacino, a palmo piatto, lasciandole risalire sul costato, sul petto, sulle spalle, sfiorandosi il collo con i polpastrelli, passandole per i capelli.

Teneva gli occhi chiusi, salvo aprirli di tanto in tanto per guardare il fidanzato agitarsi sulla sedia, sorridendogli, ben conscio di quale effetto quel suo piccolo spettacolo stesse avendo su di lui.

Portò una mano alla cintura, lasciandola scivolare fuori dalla fibbia e slacciandola, il tutto accuratamente lento, volto unicamente a protrarre quella sua tortura ai danni di Kota.

La sfilò dai passanti, lasciandosela cadere ai piedi, concedendosi una breve risata nel guardare il più grande deglutire ancora, mentre la fronte s’imperlava di sudore e i suoi fianchi si spingevano avanti in degli spasmi involontari, alla ricerca di una qualche sorta di inesistente soddisfazione.

Passò poi a sbottonare i pantaloni, abbassando la cerniera, senza mai smettere di muoversi a ritmo della musica, sensuale, lascivo, consapevole di chi si trovasse davanti e di cosa dovesse fare per fargli perdere la testa.

Il più grande sentiva la gola secca, e provava quasi nostalgia del freddo provato fuori dalle quattro mura di casa.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto tornare sotto la pioggia, lasciarsi in balìa dell’umidità, lasciare che di nuovo lo penetrasse fin dentro le ossa, in modo tale da raffreddarlo, da dare sollievo a quegli istinti che, in quel momento, in lui, lo facevano sentire vicino ad esplodere per autocombustione.

Di nuovo alzò gli occhi su di lui, seguendo attentamente il percorso delle sue mani, senza nemmeno sbattere le palpebre mentre quelle si spostavano ai bottoni della camicia, dal basso verso l’alto, continuando a muovere i fianchi in un movimento circolare, lento, ipnotico.

Kota trattenne il fiato fino a quando anche l’ultimo bottone non fu slacciato, fino a che non vide più pelle, fino a che Kei non si avvicinò a lui di qualche passo, continuando a fare del suo meglio per tenere il ritmo della musica.

“Ti stai godendo il tuo regalo di compleanno, Ko?” gli chiese, con tono innocente, per poi montargli cavalcioni, le gambe a fare perno sulla sedia, il viso maledettamente vicino al suo.

Kota lo sentì muovere il bacino contro di lui, sentì la propria erezione ancora costretta dai vestiti trovare un effimero sollievo, e fece una smorfia, lasciandosi andare ad un gemito.

“Fidati, Kei” mormorò, il tono di voce arrochito dall’eccitazione. “Noteresti meglio quanto mi sto godendo il mio regalo di compleanno se mi slegassi.” continuò, alzando un sopracciglio e protendendosi verso di lui, nel vano tentativo di baciarlo.

Kei sorrise, quasi malignamente, indietreggiando.

“Sono certo che possiamo trovare un compromesso per fartelo apprezzare al meglio, Ko” disse, lasciando che la camicia gli scivolasse giù dalle spalle, portando poi i pollici oltre il boxer e tirando l’elastico per due o tre volte, prima di togliere anche quelli, rimanendo con solo la cravatta indosso.

Si accovacciò sul pavimento, posandovi contro i palmi, cominciando nuovamente ad avanzare in sua direzione; quando gli fu abbastanza vicino, gli posò le mani sulle ginocchia, tirandosi su e contemporaneamente spingendolo a schiudere le gambe, fino a che non ebbe agio di sistemarvisi in mezzo.

Gli sbottonò i jeans, più veloce di quanto si fosse occupato dei propri vestiti, facendolo sollevare dalla sedia per quanto bastava ad abbassarli insieme ai boxer, dando finalmente un po’ di sollievo alla sua erezione.

Tenendo gli occhi fissi in quelli di Kota, certo che ancora non si perdesse nemmeno uno dei suoi movimenti, portò la lingua alla base del suo sesso, cominciando la risalita, avvolgendo la punta fra le labbra e poi scendendo di nuovo; continuò a provocarlo in quel preciso modo ancora per alcuni minuti, durante i quali tutto ciò che Yabu poteva fare era cercare di spingersi dentro la sua bocca, mentre le mani del fidanzato salde sulle sue cosce cercavano di evitare esattamente quello.

Fu lui a decidere quando prenderlo del tutto in bocca, a che ritmo cominciare la sua discesa, quando fermarsi, come giocare con la lingua sulla sua pelle tesa.

Kota gemeva a voce alta ormai, privo di qualsiasi remora, tremando e fremendo ogni qualvolta che Kei decideva di fare più sul serio, quando stringeva la bocca intorno a lui, quando lo accarezzava con i denti, quando la sua lingua si muoveva più velocemente.

Era sul punto di venire per l’eccessiva stimolazione e anche l’altro se ne doveva essere accorto, perché rallentò il ritmo, lasciandolo andare e passando un’ultima volta la lingua su di lui, prima di rialzarsi e metterglisi nuovamente cavalcioni, le braccia intorno al collo e il bacino che ancora una volta si muoveva contro quello del più grande, questa volta libero da qualsiasi restrizione.

Kota avrebbe voluto trovare un modo di slegarsi, per poterlo toccare, graffiare, per prendere lui in mano il controllo della situazione, ma sapeva perfettamente che Kei non gliel’avrebbe permesso.

Poteva solo protendersi verso di lui, in cerca di quella pelle bollente contro la propria, in cerca delle sue labbra, che l’altro non gli negò.

Cercò la sua lingua con la propria, quasi famelico, e quando si separarono non riuscì a non notare l’espressione vittoriosa sul volto del più piccolo.

“Prendimi, Ko.” gli disse, chiaramente eccitato, mentre il suo corpo continuava a muoversi quasi per inerzia contro quello del più grande, ansioso.

“Ma non ti ho nemmeno...” provò a protestare questi, mentre l’altro scuoteva la testa.

“Non importa. È il tuo compleanno, no? Lo so che ti piace.” gli spiegò, alzando un sopracciglio e sorridendo.

Kota deglutì, chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo nel tentativo di riprendere controllo di se stesso; vide Kei portare la mano sul suo sesso, spingendolo contro la propria apertura, e allora cedette a quella sua coercizione irresistibile, muovendo i fianchi contro di lui e penetrandolo con una spinta secca, cercando di ignorare il suo grido strozzato e l’espressione dolorante.

Rimase immobile, sentendo il fiato mozzarglisi mentre la sua erezione veniva avvolto da quel corpo bollente, più stretto del solito.

Ancora ebbe voglia di avere le mani libere, per stringergliele sui fianchi e guidarne i movimenti, e ancora una volta si arrese al non poterlo fare, limitandosi a guardarlo in viso, aspettando che la sua espressione si distendesse, che si abituasse a quell’intrusione quasi brutale.

Non passarono che pochi minuti prima che Kei riaprisse gli occhi, prendendo un respiro profondo e cominciando a muoversi sopra di lui, dettando lui il ritmo, andando incontro a quei movimenti limitati che al più grande erano concessi, facendo perno sulla sedia per sollevarsi e riabbassarsi su di lui, compiendo tutti quei movimenti che sapeva essere in grado di fargli perdere la testa.

Kota si protese verso di lui, baciandogli il collo, mordendolo, mentre si godeva ogni suo gemito, ogni suo ansito, cercando di spingersi il più possibile dentro di lui.

“Sarai costretto a fare da te, temo” lo prese in giro dopo qualche minuto, la voce segnata dal respiro pesante, mentre Kei ridacchiava.

“Sono certo di poter sopravvivere anche questo” mormorò, portando la mano sul proprio sesso, masturbandosi velocemente, fino a che non raggiunse il proprio limite, lasciandosi andare contro il corpo del più grande e venendo fra i loro corpi, gridando il nome di Kota.

Questi gli diede il tempo di riprendere fiato, prima di ricominciare a muoversi dentro di lui, non impiegando che poche altre spinte prima di raggiungere a sua volta l’orgasmo, rovesciando il capo all’indietro, sentendo acuire la sensazione di contatto con la sua pelle, e venendo dentro di lui.

Rimase con gli occhi serrati, non sentendo altro rumore che quello dei loro respiri pesanti che si mescolava alla musica proveniente dallo stereo ancora acceso, e pensò che sarebbe volentieri rimasto così per il resto della sua vita se ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

“Kei...” gli mormorò poi all’altezza dell’orecchio, mentre il più piccolo era ancora abbandonato contro di lui, stremato. “Kei, slegami” gli chiese, e l’altro non tardò a portare le mani oltre la spalliera della sedia, sciogliendo il nodo della cravatta.

Una volta libero Kota portò le braccia intorno alla sua schiena, stringendolo forte contro di sé, accarezzandogli le spalle con i polpastrelli.

“Allora...” cominciò Inoo, ancora con la voce incerta. “Ti è piaciuto il regalo?” gli chiese, sorridendo contro la sua pelle, lasciandosi andare alle sue carezze.

Yabu storse il naso, fingendo di pensarci.

“Diciamo che sono riuscito a godermelo anche se ero legato, avevi ragione.”

Kei gli diede un colpo sulla spalla, risollevandosi e guardandolo male.

“Vorrei anche vedere! Hai rischiato di farmi seriamente del male!” lo riprese, mordendosi un labbro.

Kota sollevò le spalle, con espressione innocente.

“Colpa tua che mi provochi, ti pare?”

Il più piccolo sbuffò, alzandosi con cautela, attento a non farsi ancora più male.

“Ecco, ora avrò dei problemi a rimanere in piedi per le prossime ore a causa tua! Hai visto che cosa hai combinato?”

Kota si alzò insieme a lui, avvolgendogli i fianchi con le braccia e poggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.

“Meno male. Perché si da il caso che sia ancora il mio compleanno per un paio d’ore, e che io non abbia intenzione di lasciarti uscire dal letto amore mio” gli disse, spingendolo verso la loro stanza, mentre l’altro cercava invano di protestare.

Kota lo lasciò distendere nel letto, mettendoglisi accanto e stringendolo ancora contro di sé, percorrendo ogni centimetro della sua pelle con le proprie mani, ora che aveva la possibilità di farlo.

Non c’era più niente che potesse infastidirlo, non c’era più la stanchezza, né il freddo, né la frustrazione.

Era lì al caldo sotto le coperte con la persona che amava.

Non c’era nient’altro che potesse renderlo un compleanno migliore di così.


End file.
